Saving Mr Darcy
by michellemichelle
Summary: Life after the wedding and the dangers that follow. The betrayal of a friend and the loss of love. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

The cool air whispered on the autumn night; a single shadow flickered in the candlelight. Elizabeth took in a deep breath and relished in the tranquility of the moment. She chuckled as she wondered how she had come so far, how she had transformed. Little how her life distinguished that of a year ago. Rubbing the ring nestled on her left hand, Elizabeth smiled, a smile of bliss and serenity. She marveled in bewilderment of how she had done it, married a man with fortune and connections while satisfying the desire of her heart. She was irrevocably happy, so much so little did a day pass without her affectionate smiles. Just a year prior, her once disdain and contempt for the arrogant Mr. Darcy of Pemberley and Derbyshire transposed itself into undeniable love. In him, she had found the sole pillar of her life. The man whom loved perpetually, protected ceaselessly, and endured endlessly. She quietly laughed again into the silence when suddenly she felt a cold hand grip her shoulder. Elizabeth instantaneously turned around to see none other than the curious Colonel Fitzwilliam, a relative of Mr. Darcy whom was vacationing in the Derbyshire area and found it incumbent upon him to call on his cousins.

"Good evening Colonel", gasped Elizabeth in her moment of shock. He appeared to be in a state of panic and dismay.

"Elizabeth you must come quick! Darcy is missing and is nowhere to be found in the estate. We believe it must have been a kidnapping."

A sharp intake of breath was all she could muster as tears streamed down her face. One thought entered mind. Wickham.

* * *

Please follow or favourite

This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, or a story for that matter so be gentle :)


	2. Chapter 2

Consciousness slowly crept back as a sharp pain pronounced itself on his right temple. His eyes fluttered open as the sunlight from a slit meters above the ground penetrated his retinas. Mr. Darcy painfully eased up, rubbed his forehead and recollected his thoughts. His waistcoat was missing; cravat haphazardly strewn around his collar and linen shirt undeniably stained with blood; whether or not it was his was still in question. His roughened hands carefully examined the contours of his face in search of scrapes or wounds. Mr. Darcy winced when they came into contact with the exposed flesh on the right side of his forehead. He had been struck, hard, as the blood continually trickled down his face. He lay back down onto the cool, unkempt floor in thought. Thoughts not of fear for his life, but in stupefaction of how he had let this happen. He had endangered not only himself, but also Elizabeth. With this thought tears formed in the crevasses of his eyes, his dear, dear Elizabeth. He had failed entirely to protect her, to support her, to be the shield of everlasting defense from which she felt safe and loved. He scolded himself again and again as his large fists found relief with the ground. There was only one thing to do to rectify the grave error he made. Emphatically, Mr. Darcy stood up with determination. He resolved to escape this cell and find Elizabeth, at whatever cost.

* * *

Elizabeth quickly adorned her silk shawl and left her bedroom. Her light footsteps descended the main staircase and entered the parlor to greet the local police. She had not the strength to speak and hope her presence would be enough to prompt a conversation.

"Mrs. Darcy, this is Inspector Crawley, lead investigator of the local Derbyshire County Police division", explained Colonel Fitzwilliam. "He and his men seemed to have discovered new information on the case which will indefinitely aid us in the direction of Mr. Darcy's kidnapper."

Elizabeth was certain only one man was capable of such horror.

"It was Wickham! I cannot be mistaken! He had desired revenge on us since the wedding!" Exclaimed Elizabeth passionately.

"Be that as it may, we must not jump to conclusions. It will do no one any good. My men and I are prepared to handle this situation methodically and consistently to ensure the verity of our accusations and the safe return of Mr. Darcy to Pemberley", the inspector explained cautiously.

Elizabeth at first angered by Mr. Crawley's complete disregard for her sentiments began to realize the errors in her rash and premature thinking.

"I fully comprehend your reasoning. Pray tell me the news," begged Elizabeth.

"It seems as though Mr. Grey, a local farmer of the estate who inhibits a cottage on the north-eastern lot has been witness to the abduction of Mr. Darcy" related the inspector.

"And what news does he bring?" shouted Elizabeth in exasperation.

"He recalls the carriage of which Mr. Darcy was taken to be white in color with golden-red accents." Eluded the inspector.

"My god" gasped Elizabeth as she sought refuge to keep her upright position. "I know who has taken him…"

* * *

Again please follow/favourite/etc

Much appreciated,

Michelle :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Mrs. Reynolds fetch me the carriage at once. I must depart immediately." Commanded Elizabeth as she adorned her riding boots and outer coat.

"Your ladyship, I regret to inform you that the carriages are all in ill condition due to the recent storm. I must advise you to order one from town in the morning." Replied Mrs. Reynolds, the Pemberley housekeeper, as her face resembled that of concern.

"I cannot wait that long! My husband is trapped somewhere fending for his life and you expect me to wait around till morning? That is absolutely ridiculous. I will walk on foot if need be!"

"Elizabeth, it would be my honor to escort you by horseback to your destination. I acknowledge the urgency of the situation and utterly agree that we must embark anon." Complied Colonel Fitzwilliam as he gestured outward his open palm.

"Thank you dear friend, I shall be forever in your debt" Elizabeth replied with an uneasy smile.

_As you should be_, thought the Colonel as he carefully grasped Elizabeth's hand and led her toward the entrance of the grand house. The Colonel prepared Pemberley's best horse for the ride and tentatively lifted Elizabeth onto the saddle. He then proceeded to climb onto the horse so that his chest was to Elizabeth's back.

"Mr. Crawley, you and your men should continue to survey the area. Question anyone and everyone. Mrs. Darcy and I shall travel alone, 'tis better this way. We shall return soon. Good luck." Advised the Colonel.

"Good luck to you and please try to relax Mrs. Darcy, we shall do whatever we can." Replied Mr. Crawley as he waved goodbye.

With that, the two parties departed their separate ways in search of the Master of Pemberley.

* * *

While the pair galloped into the night, both were thinking very different thoughts. One was in concern of her husband, the other in concern of himself. Colonel Fitzwilliam relished in the intimacy of the moment, however one-sided it might have been. He had admired the young Miss Bennet when they first were introduced at Rosings Park. Her green eyes and long brown hair entranced him; her playful countenance enchanted him. She was a siren who called to him against his will. No matter his efforts, Elizabeth haunted his dreams and walked his thoughts. He would've made an offer had it not been for his situation in life as the second son. He long ago decided that he would be perfectly content with an affectionate friendship with Elizabeth however time proved it to be increasingly difficult. His feelings merely multiplied in magnitude each time he saw her. His trips to Pemberley and its residents were bittersweet, he felt fervent love for one and vehement envy for the other, both of which were clueless to his inner turmoil. They regarded the Colonel as an immensely loyal friend, especially the latter as they have been in each other's company for years. It was unfortunate of how incorrect their judgment would be.

* * *

Fastidiously, Darcy examined his surrounding, hopeful that they would indicate details of the last twenty-four hours. He was contained in a small, damp, dimly lit area, no more than six or seven paces lengthwise. The room bore nothing beside a chair, a candle and a door led to by a staircase. As Darcy walked the perimeter, he allowed his hand to softly graze the wall, studying the texture and appearance. It had the color of a worn grey with the texture of smooth stone. _It must be concrete_ thought Darcy. _Given the dampness and humidity, I must be underground, possibly in the basement of a house._ He looked down in dismay as he realized his only method of escape was though the door at the top of the broken and worn staircase, which lead to unknown dangers. Darcy silently crept up the staircase and perched himself on the top step with his left ear against the wooden door in hopes of learning more of his kidnappers.

"That Darcy fellow is the quiet the wealthy lot is he not?" questioned a man with an undistinguishable accent.

"Stinkin', filthy rich. Once he's dead, they'll be nothing in the way of the master and his money." Replied another.

"How d'you reckon that works?"

"Through inheritance you stupid fool!"

"And once the master gets paid, so do we." Said the henchmen as they chuckled evilly.

Darcy backed away from the door and sat wide-eyed as his hands trembled through his hair. The clock was ticking and he had to act quickly.

* * *

**A/N: I'm curious how you guys think of the story so far so please leave comments. Also, it has been a long weekend where I live so I have been able to write quite a substantial amount however I soon have school again and cannot write as often. I wonder if it would be better to write longer chapters bi-weekly or shorter chapters weekly. What do you think? I'm eager to hear from you. **

**As always, follow/favourite/comment**

**Yours, &c. **

**Michelle :)**


End file.
